


Mind off

by itsarelyherec8



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Love, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 17:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30008568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsarelyherec8/pseuds/itsarelyherec8
Summary: Wanda and y/n have been dating for quiet a while now. Both being connected by a stone makes them a little similar (even if they all still knew how powerful Wanda was). With this discovery, Wanda could always listen to y/n’s thoughts, she knew what she wanted, she knew the next thing she was supposed to do, even at night she heard them. Sweet and somehow funny at first, until it starts crossing the line…
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff & Reader, Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Kudos: 72





	Mind off

The mind is a mystery for everyone; they keep memories, they keep secrets, they keep thoughts, they get their imagination from it, etc. Once in a while, they hear people say, ‘I wish I could read minds’ ‘I wish I could know what he/she’s thinking about’, but they know it’s almost impossible; but not for Wanda. The redhead could remember the first time she heard voices in her mind, she thought she was dreaming, but it was early in the morning, people walking around the building, and later on she figured out she was inside their minds. It hurt, it was annoying, she felt her head would explode, but she then learned that she had to focus on her, she sometimes sang a song or sometimes just asked Pietro to talk about something so she could use her mind to imagine it.

Ever since she met y/n, she couldn’t help but read her mind, it was soothing, it was calming, all y/n thought was about Wanda; she had started to feel things for Wanda at some point, but she was so confused as if it was right or not to tell Wanda about it. It was then when she decided she was going to tell y/n about the mind reading and controlling and confess that she had seen her thoughts. It wasn’t what she expected, she expected y/n to be mad about being on her mind or that she would think that Wanda had controlled her mind, but no…instead, they had decided to go on a date.

The memory still made Wanda happy, she was finally happy. Every now and then she would hear her thoughts, she would sometimes stay up at night to listen to what y/n couldn’t say. Every night it was the same thing, nothing different other than y/n thinking about training or another mission or even about a song, until that one night. Wanda had stayed watching the movie they were both supposed to be watching it together, she was holding y/n’s hand and played with her fingers, just like y/n would do every now and then, until something caught her attention from the brunettes mind. She normally didn’t wake her up at least a bad thought had invaded her mind, but this night, she couldn’t wait.

**********

_Wanda caressed y/n’s hand softly as she called her name, her heart beating faster than ever. “Y/n? My love, can you wake up?”_

_Y/n groaned softly as she turned to look at Wanda, smiling sleepily at her. “Hi there.” She yawned as she looked around the room. “I fell asleep, didn’t I?” She chuckled softly as her eyes laid on the TV again._

_“Y/n…” Wanda said with a slight serious tone._

_Y/n turned to look at Wanda once again. “Yes?”_

_“Do you really love me?” Wanda whispered quietly, almost to herself, she was afraid to speak but she had to ask because she had to know._

_Y/n stopped for a moment as she stared into green eyes. “I…you…you heard t-that?”_

_Wanda nodded. “It’s just…you know…I sometimes can’t stop doing so.” She confessed a little nervous, now wanting to take back what she had said._

_Y/n smiled softly as she looked how nervous Wanda looked. “I do.”_

_Wanda smiled. “Really?” She now sounded relieved, a big weight falling from her shoulders._

_“Yes, I do. I love you, Maximoff.” She offered another smile as Wanda moved on top of her and leaned down to kiss her lips, y/n’s hand going to Wanda’s waist._

_“I love you too.” Wanda whispered against her lips as she smiled. Maybe reading minds wasn’t as bad as she thought…_

**********

Some months had passed ever since that moment, their relationship had grown closer just like they both had. Wanda figured out that they were connected, apparently, with Bruce words, y/n had similar powers just like Wanda, and she was still developing some of them, so that meant, somehow, they were connected because of the stone. Science thing that Wanda hadn’t cared much about, it only made her happy that after all, she could really say that she was her soulmate. It had become their thing to have Wanda hearing her thoughts; if she got an idea and she was afraid to speak up, Wanda would talk for her, if she wanted to ask Wanda something but was too afraid to do so, Wanda answered without questioning it. It was fun sometimes, funny to others, until that one day that haunted y/n’s mind.

They had gone to a mission; normally Tony and Steve had agreed on not sending y/n and Wanda together, they thought that if either of them was hurt, the other wouldn’t think and would do something they hadn’t meant to, so they decided to always send them in different missions. But this day in particular, Natasha and Sam were on a mission together, Peter was nowhere to be found and Bruce was busy in the lab, so Steve had no other choice than to take the two of them with him, Tony said it wouldn’t be a problem, but he was wrong.

While in the fight, from one moment to another, Wanda had been hurt badly, not being able to defend herself as powerful as she was, this had y/n freezing in her place, not knowing what to do. She grew angry and almost did something that also risked her life. It wasn’t until Steve stopped her and Wanda got to stand up and walk away as if nothing had happened. But the thought stayed in y/n’s mind. Wanda had protected her, she was powerful than anyone, how come she had been hurt? And it had been bad because she laid on the floor for a few good minutes, which scared her the most.

Back in the compound, y/n couldn’t stop thinking about it, as hard as she tried, as hard as she wanted to shut her thoughts, she just couldn’t do it. She knew that Wanda would hear her, and it would worry, or it would bother her, but could she help it? They had hurt their lover, Wanda had protected her, she was supposed to get hurt. Wanda said nothing when she heard the thoughts, she knew that she didn’t want to talk about what had happened in that moment of weakness she had, so she just let it slip and they never touched that topic again. Until a few days later that she noticed y/n not being able to stop thinking about it and also couldn’t stop worrying about Wanda, looking at every movement that Wanda did. It was strange, it was…not new, probably, because she knew she cared, but it was becoming overprotective.

Y/n was cooking dinner since some of the team members were on a mission, she tried to keep her thoughts shut as she thought the things she had to do, looking around the kitchen.

“Don’t worry, I got it.” Wanda said as she walked into the kitchen, grabbing some plates, and placing them on the table.

Y/n stared at Wanda as she smiled. She accepted the help, always, but Wanda had been distant in the last few days, which worried y/n terribly, but again, she couldn’t let Wanda hear those thoughts.

“I told you early this morning that I’m fine.” Wanda said as she looked back at y/n.

Y/n looked up again and shrugged. “I didn’t say anything.”

“You thought it, y/n.” As hard as Wanda tried, she couldn’t help her words being so cold.

“Fine. I’m sorry.” Y/n went back to cooking until she heard everyone walking directly to the dinning room.

“Wow, y/n cooking. That’s new.” Sam teased as he smiled at y/n. Nat and Steve laughing along with him.

“Yeah, well, it would surprise you what I can do.” Y/n snapped as she grabbed the bowl and walked to the table to place it in the middle.

Sam, Nat, and Steve exchanged looks, not knowing that was going on. Steve went ahead and walked to the table. “Well, it does smell good, y/n. Doesn’t it, Wanda?”

Wanda nodded as she tried to offer a smile. “Sure does.”

By the way Wanda replied, Natasha already knew that something had happened between them, it was weird when they both fought or argued, it wasn’t common on them, so seeing them acting this way had Nat thinking what could’ve happened.

____________________

The rest of the dinner was actually awkward once they all sat down. Wanda and y/n had sat away from each other, something everyone noticed because they always used to sit together. Y/n tried so hard to shut her thoughts, she normally was so open with them knowing that Wanda didn’t mind, she was now upset that she had let Wanda listen to each one of them when maybe she hadn’t wanted to. She didn’t even know why Wanda was so upset and distant at this point, but she couldn’t push away all of these negative thoughts, her worry for Wanda, she couldn’t stop thinking about it.

She had decided to clean the kitchen and around the dinning room just so she wouldn’t have to face Wanda for now. She was alone, so at least she thought that she could think about everything now, to let her thoughts run around her mind, she couldn’t talk about it with Wanda or anyone, so if she thought about it, she thought maybe it would help someway. But then she heard a door opening and footsteps coming to the kitchen, she didn’t feel right about this, something was about to go down.

“I told you, I’m fine, y/n. I don’t know why you worry about me if I can defend and protect myself.” Wanda said as soon as she stood in the kitchen, just a few feet away from y/n.

“How…”

“I can hear you. Even if you are away from me, I can still hear you. You being here does not mean you’ll shut me out of your mind.” Wanda’s eyes turned red as she spoke,

Y/n furrowed her brows as she threw the kitchen towel. “You know what? It’s not my fault you can do the mind reading thing, I can’t just shut my mind whenever you want me to. If you so want me to not think, then just stop reading my mind. Stop getting into my mind. It was cute and funny at first, but now I know that it just annoys you.”

“It does annoy me! You won’t stop worrying or thinking about what I’m about to do next. If I go to a mission or not, it does annoy me!” Wanda raised her voice but tried to stay in her place.

Y/n heart stopped as she heard Wanda. “It annoys you that I care for you?”

“I can defend myself, I’m capable of taking care of myself. You worry as if I wasn’t able to do so, as if I was an idiot who can’t fight.”

“Where the hell did you get that from, Wanda? I never said that. I never thought that. I worry about you, I care for you. You were hurt because of me, you tried to protect me, and you got hurt. And I know you got hurt because you didn’t stand up like you normally do.” At this point, y/n had tears in her eyes, not being able to deal with the fact that she was arguing for such a silly thing with Wanda.

“So what? I got hurt! That does not mean I can’t fight, that does not mean I can’t protect myself. And it’s not only that, but you also can’t stop thinking about it at night, you can’t stop thinking about the stupid missions, you can’t stop worrying. It does annoy me, it does tire me out. I can’t think for myself, I can’t focus on my own thoughts because I have your thoughts in my mind.” Wanda tried to stay as calm as she could, but she couldn’t stop talking now, she had to get all out or she would explode.

Y/n stared at Wanda for a good time, not believing her words. “I didn’t…” she looked down at her hands.

“I know you didn’t know, but I cannot keep your thoughts away, I can’t focus on mine. Your thoughts are always on my mind, you worrying, you thinking about missions, you can’t even stop thinking at night.” Wanda said calmer this time, but she could see that she had already done something wrong.

Y/n bit her lip as she tried to stop her tears. “I didn’t know…I didn’t know I annoyed you that much.” She looked down.

Wanda tilted her head as her eyes softened, feeling tears in her eyes. “Y/n, I didn’t mean-“

“No. I get it. Don’t worry.” Y/n sniffed as she wiped away her tears. “I’m not…I need to get some air.”

“Y/n, it’s late and…” Wanda tried to walk close to her, but y/n raised her hand and Wanda stopped.

“Leave me alone. Please. You also need your space from me, apparently.” Y/n simply said as she ran away from the kitchen.

Wanda exhaled as she finally felt the tears running down from her eyes. She hadn’t meant to sound so mean and harsh, she hadn’t meant any of this to end in an argument. She had done something bad, she wanted to take it all back, she couldn’t lose y/n.

_______________________

Wanda had been awake all night waiting for y/n to come back, she was worried because she suddenly couldn’t hear her thoughts, she didn’t know where she was. She had wanted to go to her room, but she didn’t know if she was still upset, but even then, if she was in her room, she should be able to actually hear her and she couldn’t, not even a cry, or the sound of the TV. There was nothing she could’ve done either way, she had ruined it by yelling at her and well…by talking. It didn’t bother her or annoy her, she was still somehow insecure of herself and the thought of y/n worrying so much made her think that she didn’t believe in her, but she knew that was not true. She knew that by now she probably had ruined the one good thing she had in life.

Wanda finally decided to go check on the brunette and say she was sorry, she needed to control this and focus on her own thoughts, she had to work this out but the only way she’d do so, was if y/n was there for her, if she was by her side, she did need her. She opened the door to her bedroom and jumped as she found Natasha standing right in front of her.

“Nat, what-“ Wanda stopped as she saw blood covering part of Natasha’s body, she noticed the bruises that started to form in her face; she looked terrible. “Natasha, what happened?”

Nat swallowed as she tried to find the right words, not sure anymore if she wanted to be the one telling Wanda what had happened. “Wanda…we got an emergency call. Y/n was outside, so _I_ asked her to come with us. But…we didn’t know they were prepared for us to get there. They fought as hard as they could and-“

“Natasha…where is y/n?” Wanda felt a big pressure on her chest as she felt tears in her eyes already.

Natasha sighed as she bit her lip. “Bruce and Tony are checking her downstairs. They were prepared specially to…” she swallowed. “…to attack you. Y/n couldn’t resist it and she…she’s not okay, Wanda. We can’t get her to wake up.”

Wanda felt her soul leaving her body as she fell to the ground, Natasha tried to grab her, but Wanda kept pushing her away. This was her fault, it should’ve been her, she really fucked up this time.

____________________

 _We are trying everything we can…_ She still heard Bruce’s voice, repeating the same words over and over again, more like he was assuring himself that he was trying and that he _was_ really working on it for y/n to come back. It’s been a few days, Wanda lost track of days. She wouldn’t leave at least it was for the bathroom, and even then she went back to the room as fast as she could. Nat or Steve would bring food so she could eat, but she wouldn’t even finish it all. Peter tried to cheer her up, he was the closest to their ages so Tony thought he would get her, but Wanda never paid attention, never taking her eyes away from y/n. Natasha decided she would finally talk to Wanda, someone needed to, they couldn’t just leave her there losing herself slowly.

Natasha entered the room and closed the door quietly, even if she knew that Wanda would feel her in the room. “Wanda?” She asked softly as she walked to the other end of the room, sitting in one of the sofas.

Wanda didn’t even look up at her, she felt that if she teared her eyes away from a minute, she would let y/n go, her heart wouldn’t be able to handle it. She couldn’t lose her too, she couldn’t possibly bare this pain, not again.

“Wanda…it’s been days. You need to look out for yourself.” Natasha talked softly as she found a better position to sit. She looked at y/n for a moment as she sighed. “This is not your fault, Wanda. I should’ve called you, not her.”

“She wouldn’t have let you, anyway.” Wanda whispered softly as she grabbed y/n’s hand.

“Why would you think that?”

“She was worried about me. The last mission we had…I got hurt. I told her horrible things, Nat. I was tired, I was…I couldn’t think. I couldn’t focus on my thoughts and I…I yelled at her for it as if it was her fault. She only worried about m-me.” Wanda sobbed.

Natasha shook her head. “Whatever happened before the mission, it doesn’t mean it’s your fault. Steve and I should’ve known better. We should’ve protected her.”

“She can do it herself, Nat. But…it should’ve been me. Not her.”

“And that’s on me.”

Wanda shook her head. “No…this is not your fault. It’s mine and only mine.”

Natasha stared at Wanda for a minute, giving her the space to breath and calm down. She didn’t think she would get words out of her, she thought they’d sit on silence, but she was also glad that somehow she could get some things out.

“She’ll come back to us, Wanda.”

Wanda’s bottom lip trembled as she raised her hand, red light coming from it as she placed it just above y/n’s head. “I can’t feel her…” she whispered softly.

Nat knew then that Wanda was slowly losing hope and that’s what scared her the most. She then stood up and Wanda finally looked up at her. She couldn’t leave her side, she couldn’t let her go, but she also knew that Natasha only wanted to be there for her. Wanda stood up and wrapped her arms around Nat as she finally let herself break down. It was all a nightmare, now she knew how much she should’ve cherished those moments with her, all of those thoughts.

____________________

After a few hours, Nat walked out of the room to find Steve waiting outside. They both shared a smile as Nat walked to him. “How is she?” Steve asked.

Nat shook her head. “I’m afraid she’s slowly losing hope. She thinks it’s her fault. I knew there was something wrong between them, I shouldn’t have told her to come with us.”

“Romanoff, you can’t blame yourself too.”

“But you can?” Nat looked up at her. She shrugged. “We are all blaming ourselves. And until y/n wakes up, no one is going to get over it.” Natasha looked back at Wanda through the glass. “She won’t get over this, and I’m afraid this will only destroy her more.”

“We won’t lose her. She won’t lose her. Bruce and Tony are making sure of that.”

Nat shook her head. “Steve…we need to be realistic. Wanda can get in her mind, she can get in all of our minds. She can’t hear her anymore, or even feel her. What hope do we have after knowing that?”

Steve sighed as he nodded. “We can only wait.” He wrapped one arm around Nat.

____________________

“I’m sorry…” Bruce said one last time as he walked out of the room.

Wanda looked back at y/n with tears in her eyes. This was a complete nightmare, there was no turning back, there was no way she could undo this, she had left already, she was gone. How could this be happening? Wanda walked to y/n again and felt herself getting angry, something within her burning as her body became warm. This should be her, not y/n. She was supposed to be in that bed. Wanda’s lifeless body should be laying there. She knew it wouldn’t be fair to her either, y/n would be suffering just like Wanda, it was selfish, but she couldn’t bare this pain anymore. She had been here so many times.

“Why? Why are you doing this to me?” She whispered softly as her bottom lip trembled. “You promised you wouldn’t leave…you promised you’d stay with me. Why?” She rested her head against y/n’s chest as she hugged her. “I need you…I can’t do this without you. I can’t. Please come back.”

Tony walked into the room just as he heard Wanda talking. He looked down for a moment, giving Wanda a little more time, but he knew it was time to get Wanda out of the room. He walked to Wanda and placed both of his hands on Wanda’s shoulders. “Wanda…”

“No.”

“Wanda, we need-“

“No! She’s all I have! I need her!” Wanda yelled as her eyes turned red, she couldn’t let go yet.

“Wanda, she’s gone. She’s-“

Wanda pushed Tony away with her powers as she turned around. Her hands now glowing red just like her eyes. “Don’t you think I know that? You said she’d wake up! You said she would come back to me! And now you’re telling me I have to give up on her?!”

Tony tried to stand up but felt a sharp pain in his side. “We did everything we could, Wanda. She’s not as strong as you are-“

“She was strong. She could do it herself. It should’ve been me. Don’t you say that about her.” Wanda let more tears roll down her cheeks as she slowly walked to Tony. “I shouldn’t have trust you. Now she’s gone. I lost everything.”

“Wanda…”

_“Wanda…”_

“Wanda!”

Wanda opened her eyes and tried to adjust them as she looked around the room. “What?” She sat up on the bed as she finally found Natasha sitting beside her. “What? Where…why am I here?”

“Steve brought you here after you fell asleep sitting on that uncomfortable chair. I told Tony he has to get better chairs.” Nat chuckled.

Wanda furrowed her brows. “I fell…I fell asleep? But-“ she looked down at her hands and tried to figure out what had really happened. “I-“ she shook her head as she looked up at Nat again. “Y/n…”

Nat smiled. “I told you she’d be okay.” She stood up as she motioned for Wanda to stand up too. “She’s waiting for you. She didn’t want us to wake you up since we told her how you didn’t get any rest.” Wanda’s eyes widened a little as she rapidly stood from the bed and ran towards the room. “Wanda! She’s in her room!”

But Wanda already knew this, she smiled as she could finally feel her. She opened the door of y/n’s room to find her looking directly at the door and smiling at Wanda. “Hey sleepyhead.”

Wanda chuckled softly as she walked slowly to the bed and climbed just to lay down beside y/n and wrap her arms around her. Y/n kissed her head. “I thought I had lost you.”

Y/n shook her head. “C’mon, I may not be as powerful as you are but…I can survive it.” She teased as she looked down at her.

Wanda looked up at her again. “I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t have told you all that.”

Y/n shrugged. “You were right, and I am sorry. But…we can work it out together.” She said softly as she ran her hand through Wanda’s hair.

Wanda furrowed her brows. “Why can’t I hear you anymore?”

“I guess we both learned something knew.” Y/n smiled. “I know I have to stop thinking too much. And you, missy, need to stop getting in my mind.” She chuckled softly.

Wanda smiled again as she moved up to kiss y/n’s lips softly. “I don’t mind anymore. We will work it out together.” She said against her lips as she kissed them again. “You had me scared. I couldn’t…I couldn’t feel you and I had…I had this nightmare.” Wanda shook her head as she felt tears in her eyes.

“Hey…” y/n made her look up at her again and smiled. “I’m here. I’m not going anywhere. I promised and I won’t break that promise.” She smiled. “Maybe we need communication in a different way, not exactly just reading my mind.” She teased softly.

Wanda shook her head as she chuckled. Her heart feeling full again as she was finally reunited with the love of her life. “I love you.” She kissed her lips again.

“I love you more, Maximoff.” She smiled.


End file.
